


[Podfic] Observe, Control, Delete

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, References to Drugs, Rehabilitation, season 3 compliant/ post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock woke up in the hospital, again, alone, again, with the dullness of morphine lying over him like a smothering blanket, again, he had to close his eyes for a long, long moment. But then he gritted his teeth and reached to punch down the level on his PCA. If the only thing he could control was how much narcotic was being dumped into his system, then by God he would control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Observe, Control, Delete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Observe, Control, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521851) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> I don't know how clear I can make it or how loudly I can shout how much I love Chryse's writing. The mad fool has given me blanket permission to podfic her work, so you can expect a regular delving into the [Chryse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse) back catalogue!
> 
> I decided to post this today to celebrate the fact that I will be seeing BC in Hamlet tomorrow night - and I can't wait!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Observe, Control, Delete: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/op9ium9qtpji5ct/Observe%2C_Control%2C_Delete_-_Chryse.mp3)

Music: [Bastille - 'Flaws' (acoustic version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYrnOfrOI3c&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
